'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' lead IBC's new primetime superstars
January 21, 2014 With its many hit shows and commercial success, IBC-13 continues to change the landscape of primetime TV viewing more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning January 25, 2014 establishes itself as a trendsetter in the industry as it unveils bigger, better and brighter shows for the 2014. Kapinoy viewers aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, entertainment and sports programs,” said Jose Avellana, the newest IBC chairman to be one of the top players in the TV industry were the glorious days in Philippine television history, a reflection of the network's extensive efforts in constantly improving its products and services earmarks P1 billion for expansion program. “The new line-up not only set the bar higher for innovativeness, quality local production and production values but it also reinforces The Kapinoy Network’s vision to become a formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive and counter programming standards,” Jose added continue to further serve the needs of our audiences and advertisers through the aggressive expansion of our regional and international operations and diversification moves in related businesses," he said. Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus are the hosts. In a program hosted by Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus, members of the media, IBC Board of Directors like Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Reynaldo Castro, Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde, Alturo Alejandrino and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapinoy superstars involved who personally discussed their roles. Together with PBA legend James Yap and ONE FC fighter Honorio Banario took to the stage in the sports line-up of IBC-13, including the record-breaking seasons of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) that emerged as the country’s premier basketball tournament. The Kapinoy Network’s new shows on Philippine TV history, which will start airing January 25, offer the primetime block Kapinoy Primetime, said IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, who led the launch party at the Market Market events place in Taguig City last January 17. Janella in Wonderland cast member Janella Salvador. The cast members of Janella in Wonderland from left: Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. and Kat Alano in sitting. Janella Salvador (pink sando) perform in a song and dance number. Cara and Victor interviews Janella Salvador. IBC-13’s new daily primetime line-up kicks off since January 6 with Janella in Wonderland, a very first fantaserye topbilled by rising teen star Janella Salvador in her first leading role as Janella, a girl who turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where she rule the island, at home, high school and the underwater sea about mermaids and sea creatures. She's a high school teenager while she learned a secret: she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. She performed with a song and dance number to catch the debut of Salvador as the grown up Janella on Thursday (January 23). Aside from Janella, viewers also waited with the first appearance of her on-screen partner Marlo Mortel in the fantasy series. It airs from Monday to Friday, 7:45pm after Express Balita. Alongside Salvador, the cast members will also stars are the powerhouse cast such as Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. and Kat Alano as Calissa, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, Godwin Lucena as editor, Joel Mercado and Jimuel dela Cruz as writer, Rosselle Beegee-Soldao as producer, Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano are the executive producer, and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as the business unit head, said IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi. Joe D'Mango of Love Notes with IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa On January 25, Saturday, at 7:00pm, the newest fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya – offering a weekly fantasy and magical stories for children. The first episode titled Rapunzel, topbilled by Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, and directed by Veronica B. Velasco. At 8:00pm, the much-awaited drama anthology series Love Notes will be revived and relaunched – offering a weekly love stories through letter senders. The show is hosted by the love adviser Joe D'Mango, and its first episode titled Love at First Sight, which is starring Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as their first debut and directed by Joel Lamangan. Maghihintay Sa'yo cast member Cesar Montano. Maghihintay Sa'yo's Cristine Reyes. Finally next month, the much-awaited primetime drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo will also make its debut on February 24, Mondays to Fridays, at 8:30pm. It boast a unique of primetime mix of melodrama, romance, suspense, thriller and action directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre, boast an all-star and rate production quality. IBC will now using the newest HD camera for this new teleserye. Cara and Victor interview Cristine. The directors and the cast of Maghihintay Sa'yo. Maghihintay Sa'yo top-billed by the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes as Sophie dela Cruz along with a powerhouse cast like Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, JC Tiuseco, Sandy Andalong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Victor Basa, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Jennifer Sevilla and Robin da Roza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia-Kramer and Rommel Padilla. IBC chairman Eric Canoy and IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa flanked by director Wenn V. Deramas and Laurenti Dyogi. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that IBC has in store for viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at IBC News and Current Affairs. Wherever viewers may be in the world, Pinoy viewers would have access to IBC’s outstanding news and sports reporting. For sporting news, nothing beats the 2014 Winter Olympics which Sports5 and IBC-13 will exclusively cover on free Philippine television starting February 8. The program host for this global sports spectacle is sports men Vincent Santos. Live Olympic action and sporting highlights will be available on IBC, INN, DZTV Radyo Budyong and via Sky Cable’s premium channels. Sports5 will showcase the 2014 Winter Olympics as the event’s exclusive Philippine free TV broadcaster. IBC and INN will treat die-hard sports fans to full, uninhibited access to the 40 Winter sports as they happen. The whole world will witness the best athletes from 130 participating countries vie for the much coveted gold, silver and bronze positions. The English capital will host a series of historic events that are sure to be awe-inspiring and memorable. The sports sector has likewise gained IBC Sports’ attention with the designation of Vincent Santos, James Yap, Robert Jaworski, Nonito Donaire, Efren Bata Reyes, and Honorio Honorio as the sports ambassadors. Instant IBC following has already began with the live airing on free TV full access to the 2014 Winter Olympics and all its sporting events with Vincent leading the delegation. The Opening will take center-stage on IBC airing live on February 7, Friday at 9:15pm (Philippine Standard time). Swimming, billiards, boxing, MMA and basketball will be featured on IBC, while audiences can watch sporting events like volleyball, gymnastics, diving, swimming, tennis, badminton, table tennis, among others on INN. IBC News Network (INN), the first non-stop news and sports channel on free TV, will also provide the most comprehensive primetime coverage of the Winter 2014 Olympics. IBC News Center special reports will keep viewers up to date of the latest medal standings. Kapinoy sports men Vincent Santos slated to lead the Sports5 delegation to London this February to deliver the most significant highlights of all sporting events in the Olympics, particularly the standings of the Philippines’ own Olympic contingent. Filipinos will surely go faster, higher and stronger with the Kapatid Network as it delivers a superior Olympic viewing experience this year. Watch homegrown Filipino greats as they fight for glory, pride and country only on IBC and INN.